


Words of Wisdom

by Fumm95



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novel)
Genre: Conversations, Discussions of death, F/M, Gen, Mentor Relationship, Naveen is the best grandmentor an intern could ask for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 16:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19233166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fumm95/pseuds/Fumm95
Summary: Following the announcement that he will be the next Chief of Medicine at Edenbrook, Naveen decides to have a conversation with the intern who helped save his life.





	Words of Wisdom

**Author's Note:**

> Purposely posting for Father's Day because it seems very appropriate considering how much of a father figure Naveen is to Ethan, and a grandmentor to MC. In other words, I absolutely adore Naveen to bits, and I think he and MC are long overdue for a conversation.
> 
> I didn't think I'd have increased inspiration now that the entire book has ended and we have to wait who knows how long until book 2 comes out but hey, in the meantime, I guess I'll keep writing. So enjoy me continuing the spam the fandom? :P

She was not entirely surprised to be called into the soon-to-be Chief Banerji’s office after completing her rounds. After all, between his promotion and her return, there was plenty she suspected he had questions about, and the only true surprise was that he had recovered enough to maintain the stamina for such an extended visit to Edenbrook.

In retrospect, it should have been equally expected that Dr. Banerji would not be alone.

At his cheerful invitation, she entered, only to find him sitting at his desk, with an extremely familiar figure standing at his side. Ethan—Dr. Ramsey—froze as she paused in the doorway, his face appearing about as startled and awkward as she felt.

Dr. Banerji seemed entirely oblivious to the sudden tension, or at least would have been if not for the sly grin playing in the corners of his mouth. “Ah, Isabelle. Thank you for coming.”

Carefully avoiding the gaze of her now direct supervisor, she smiled, taking the chair he waved her towards. “Of course…” She hesitated. “Dr. Banerji? Chief Banerji?”

His answering smile was gentle. “I think you, if anyone, has earned the right to call me Naveen, my dear. I have been your patient after all.” She must have made a face; he laughed, warm and strong despite his lingering frailty and tinged with what was almost fatherly affection. “At least consider it outside of official settings?”

Before she could decide on a reply, he pushed himself to his feet and… Dr. Ramsey made a noise of protest, which he shrugged off as easily as he did the restraining hand on his shoulder. “I’m fine, Ethan. Now go on. You’ve been reinstated as well so I’m sure you have more important things to do than to hover over me like a worried hen. After all, thanks to you and Isabelle, I’m no longer on the verge of keeling over.”

His expression as stern as ever, Dr. Ramsey crossed his arms over his chest. “I believe I’ll be the judge of that. But very well.”

She stole a glimpse at him as he made his way around the desk and towards the door, his face oddly relieved, though it smoothed into his usual impassive expression when their eyes met, and she quickly looked away.

“Dr. Wang.”

She nodded, focusing her gaze just to the right of his face. “Dr. Ramsey.”

When the door closed behind him, she turned back to Naveen, who grinned at her, amusement and mischief dancing in his eyes, as he ambled his way to a coffee machine in the corner of the room. “Something to drink?”

She leapt to her feet, following him with outstretched hands. “Here, allow me, Dr—” He raised an eyebrow and she cleared her throat. “Um, Naveen?”

Dark brown eyes twinkled at her, both approving and gently admonishing. “I am well enough to get my own tea. And yours too, if you wish it.”

Somehow, it didn’t surprise her when he wouldn’t take no for an answer, and it wasn’t until she had been settled with her own fragrant cup that he relaxed back into his seat. “Now, where were we?”

“You asked to see me?” The question of whether he’d asked her to stop by knowing full well that he would have company in order to watch the theatrics, she swallowed with some difficulty, instead opting to take a small sip from her tea.

“Ah, yes.” Almost immediately, his casual expression turned serious, though his constant gentleness remained. “As a result of being thoroughly indisposed throughout most of it, I feel I am still a bit… behind on the full story of your trial. Dr. Olsen explained some details, including his involvement, during the drive but I would like to hear your perspective, if you do not mind.”

“Ummm… how much of it?” When he only gave her an encouraging nod, she took a deep breath, tightening her hands around the mug, and laid out everything, from the research to the theft and delivery of the drug. From Mrs. Martinez’s final fate to her friends’ support in the investigation and trial. Dr. Banerji was an attentive listener, exuding calm without judgment and only interrupting with the rare question.

After she finished, a silence fell over the room, one that she couldn’t bring herself to break, especially not to question whether knowing the full facts changed his opinion of her. Instead, she raised her cup, taking a sip of her now lukewarm tea, and resisted the urge to fidget as Dr. Banerji sat forward, expression thoughtful.

“Dr. Olsen mentioned being the one who told the Martinez family about your involvement, among various other… grievances he committed against you. And yet you accepted his help with little ill-will. Even he was surprised.”

Taken aback herself, she shrugged. “Our history didn’t matter when it came to a potential cure for you. Saving lives is far more important. And anything beyond that was his own choice.”

“And that is why he made the choice to support you in the end.” He nodded, seemingly to himself, and relaxed back into his seat. “Thank you. For both telling me everything and for your selflessness when you had far more pressing issues threatening your career than helping an old man. Your future patients are in good hands.”

“I should be thanking you.” She shifted slightly, then… “Do you truly want to leave the diagnostic team?” The words fell out of her mouth before she could snap her mouth shut, but he didn’t seem to mind, only steepling his fingers with a thoughtful expression.

“Would it surprise you if I said yes?” When she said nothing, he chuckled, but it was low, tired. “I loved my time leading the team, make no mistake, and I have no doubt you will find it a most rewarding experience. Being able to witness the trickiest cases, solve the toughest puzzles… It is an honor but…” He sighed, something resembling melancholy filtering into his voice. “I was too involved, too stressed, especially when I put my everything into it. In some ways, the irony is quite humorous.”

Drawing a breath, he sat forward, their eyes meeting, and the intensity of his gaze nearly took her breath away. “I loved it. I still love it. And I never fully realized how far I was until I physically could not maintain that life any longer. Only when I was staring death in the face did I notice how much of life I had missed. Now that you have given me a second chance, I have no intention of squandering that.”

Unsure of what she could even say to that, she only nodded, and he laughed again, more lighthearted this time. “I suppose you weren’t expecting such a heavy answer. My apologies for burdening you with an old man’s rambling.”

“No, it was very insightful to get your perspective. Just…” She hesitated, trailing off as she bit her lip.

He folded his hands around his mug and leaned back into his seat with a warm look. “You no doubt have more questions. Please feel free to ask anything else you wish.” There was something in his eyes, an understanding, as if he knew the doubt already lingering in her mind.

Encouraged, or perhaps emboldened, by his expression, she took a deep breath. “Why me? You already knew about the trial and there are plenty of strong residents who don’t have so much of a… reputation.”

Grinning, he shrugged. “Who else cured the sepsis?”

“That wasn’t just me. Dr. Olsen was the one who gave me the inspiration…”

To her surprise, he smiled wider. “And that is why you will make a brilliant diagnostician. Too many of us rely on only ourselves or those directly involved. And on one hand, it makes sense. Between patient confidentiality and our experience, we truly are the foremost experts in diagnosing tricky cases. But that also makes us incredibly insular. We must learn to branch out and reach out more, to trust others and obtain second and third opinions. I learned that almost too late. And Ethan…”

She straightened instinctively at the name, though she kept her face as impassive as she could. Thankfully, Naveen either didn’t notice or said nothing. “Ethan relies on me too much. There are few who could have achieved what he has done in ten years, but as a consequence, it kept him closed off from the world, from everyone outside of the team.” He sighed, though the sound was more affectionate than distressed. “I suspect Ethan has told you that I never married, never had a family?”

For a moment, she hesitated, but Naveen only chuckled. “It is hardly a secret, really. I decided very early in my career that I would focus all of my energy on my patients and that anything else, everything else, would be secondary. Ethan is the closest thing I have to family left, and while it is a rewarding life, it is also a lonely one. And now, I see him following much the same path. Or, at least, he would have been if not for you.”

“Me?” Her voice was more of a squeak than anything, but to his credit, his laugh was almost passably a cough.

“You. You brought him out of his shell, reminded him what it was to live for himself.” His eyes twinkled. “You called him out on his bullshit when he deserved it, and encouraged him when he needed it. And especially now that I am no longer able to keep an eye on him, now that he will be leading the team, I think he needs that more than anything else.”

For a moment, she hesitated, wondering just how much he knew, but when he said nothing else, she nodded. “I’ll do my best.”

“That’s all I can ask. Thank you.”

She shook her head, swallowing around a sudden lump in her throat. “No, thank you. For believing in me and giving me this opportunity and also for making Ethan the man, the attending, he is today. I can honestly say that I don’t think I’d be here otherwise, and I’ve already learned so much.”

His answering chuckle filled the room with warmth. “Perhaps, but I have no doubt you’ll have found your way here no matter what. This is your calling, Isabelle, and I don’t think anything could have kept you from it for long… except, it seems, the rambling conversations with an old man. My apologies.”

Grinning, she waved a hand at him. “No worries. It was… enlightening, to say the least, though I really should get back to my patients before Dr. Mirani comes looking for me.”

“I’m glad, and if he gives you any grief, feel free to place the blame solely on me.”

When he winked, she laughed and got to her feet. “And send him your way? I should hope not!”

He chuckled again, and she made her way to the doorway, though she paused when he called out.

“And Isabelle?” She turned to find him watching her with a mix of pride and understanding. “I do hope that you can take my words to heart as well. Please let me know if you ever have any questions, or just need to talk.”

Without thought, she raised an eyebrow. “Or want advice on the patients, no doubt?”

“Old habits die hard.” He grinned, suddenly mischievous, and raised his voice. “Oh, and please tell Ethan that I am still well, but if he must, he can come back in to check for himself, instead of just hovering outside the door attempting to eavesdrop.”

She twisted to find the man in question waiting in the hallway, muttering something that sounded impressively uncomplimentary under his breath, and met his gaze, laughing when he flushed. “Will do.”

It wasn’t until Dr. Mirani found her, nearly a quarter hour later, and commented on the unnecessarily chipper bounce in her step that she realized her face hurt from smiling.


End file.
